Cuando la única opción es correr
by HanaKusoki
Summary: Marinette había visto su parte justa de rarezas en el Colegio Françoise Dupont, pero al observar cómo todos se abalanzaban hacia ella, debía admitir que la Academia Ouran estaba en un nivel completamente diferente.


Cuatro.

Cuatro bibliotecas, cuatro era el número de habitaciones en el cual había entrado para relajarse y terminar el boceto de su último diseño; y cuatro era el número de bibliotecas que se encontraban llenas de ruido y desorden por parte de los estudiantes que no la dejaban concentrarse.

Realmente tenía que terminar ese diseño, sentía que si no lo finalizaba hoy, nunca lo haría.

Con un resoplido poco elegante siguió subiendo las escaleras que esperaba la conducirán a un lugar calmada y lejos del bullicio que presentaban los estudiantes.

Tal vez Alya tenía razón y solamente debió haber permanecido en París y esperar otra oportunidad que la mantuviera cerca de casa, no a más de nueve mil kilómetros de distancia de sus familiares y amigos.

"¿Puedes creer la osadía de ese chico? " susurro una alumna a su amiga que se encontraba en la sima de las escaleras de mármol "mira que no utilizar el uniforme en horas de clases"

"Calla, que acaso no ves que no tiene el dinero para comprarlo - susurro igual, ignorando completamente el hecho de que su conversación podía oírse perfectamente - Es un plebeyo… Y uno sin gracia, por lo menos Haruhi es un chico encantador."

Hmp, las chicas ricas parecían ser igual de irritantes en todos lados.

Y que si no podía permitirse el lujo de comprar ese apompado vestido amarillo. Su suéter tejido y sus amplios pants no eran tan malos, le permitían moverse con facilidad y no irritaban la vista

… Tal vez si su cabello no hubiera sido recortado más de lo previsto (Alya no era una buena estilista) las chicas comprendería que ella era una mujer no un varón. Aunque no creía necesario decirlo, si ellas pensaban que era un chico las dejaría en su error.

Pasando de largo a las dos chicas se dirigió por un pasillo extrañamente silenciosos antes de encontrarse con una amplia puerta

"...Sala de música número tres"

Tal vez era el destino o una mala jugada de Lady Lucky, pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de al fin estar en un lugar tranquilo.

Mientras empujaba las grandes puertas; una ráfaga de aroma floral invadió su olfato así como pétalos de rosas invaden su visión.

"Bienvenido al club de anfitriones" exclamó un chico rubio rodeado por más chicos que parecían sacados de una revista "Es un singular placer, alumno de intercambio Dupain Cheng"

"Porque sabes mi nombre" Ugh. Esto era incomodo.

Esa era la señal para buscar una salida, dando media vuelta se dispuso salir por la puerta principal, solo para encontrarla … Cerrada.

Roboticamente dirigió su vista hacia los chicos que seguían en una pose relajada rodeando al rubio de antes.

"Quiero salir"

"Entonces solo sal"

"... No puedo" Esto era ridículo.

"Entonces tal vez no lo deseas con suficiente fuerza" Dios quería borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

"Gritaré" Medidas drásticas para tiempos desesperados.

"Dejen este juego" exclamó un chico de lentes con mirada fría... como si ella hubiera empezado " Duapain Cheng Marinette, estudiante de intercambio, proveniente de París, Francia. Asistía al Colegio Françoise Dupont comúnmente famoso por los artistas que a logrado formar. Presenta interés en ser una diseñadora de moda, admira al diseñador profesional Gabriel Agreste, tipo de sangre A positivo…"

Ugh aterrador.

"Nee Mari-Chan " _A quien llama Mari-chan_ "Quieres jugar con Usa-chan" ¿Que hacía un niño de primaria en la academia Ouran?

"Oh no no no no no" No podía involucrarse con estos locos, eso seria lo ultimo que necesitaba.

Tratando de retroceder sin dar la espalda sintió como una pared impedía sus pasos … ¿Desde cuando las paredes se sentían tan cálidas y olían tan bien?

"Hola" inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás localizando la fuente de la voz.

Sin lugar a dudas el tenia que ser el chico más alto que había visto en su vida.

¡¿Porque todos tenían que ser tan condenadamente hermosos?!

"¡Mori! No dejes que escape" gritaron en sincronía un par de gemelos pelirrojos.

Tratando de contener su sonrojo cayó de bruces intentando escapar de todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

Aun gateando se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Si no podía salir por ella, aruñaria la puerta hasta desgastar sus uñas. Pero saldría.

¡La puerta estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborear la libertad!

Y con un movimiento frenético …

Empujó sin querer con su pierna un pedestal de mármol, el cual tenía sobre él un juego de té.

Oh lo que se suponía que era un juego de té … Que ahora se encontraba destrozado.

¿Acaso el chicos de cabello castaño le dirigió una mirada de lastima? … Parecia un chico un tanto femenino.

"... Sobre él" Expresó el rubio.

Y como si de un lema de guerra se tratara Marinette fue tragada por una horda de chicos guapos y ricos.

Y solo …. Gritó.

…

 **Bueno este es mi primer intento de crossover. Solo traté de apegarme lo más posible al primer capítulo del manga para que Marinette sufriera lo que sufrió Haruhi en su primer día.**

 **Si tiene alguna idea de algún crossover no olviden mencionarlo! Estaré encantada de recibir ideas!**


End file.
